Kidnapped
by ilysoccerchick
Summary: Edward pulled a prank on Alice and Rosalie four years ago, and what happens when the girls decide to get him back. They decide to kidnap Bella and the Volvo. First Fanfiction so be nice guys. Pre-Breaking Dawn. Thx! Bella is OOC. Review!
1. Chapter 1

BPV

I looked out the window into the night sky. The window was spattered with rain, luckily it just stopped. "This is going to be bad" I muttered under my breath. It was March 31st, that means tomorrow was April-Fools day. Emmet, from what I've heard, is always horrible.

And to make matters worse, the love of my life is not here. Stupid all guy hunting trip, but he's always with me so he needs some time off. Right? I wondered how I was supposed to sleep without his strong, cold arms wrapped around me. I crawled into Alice's bed and waited for sleep to take me. (That was €where I was supposed to be for the week, Spring Break.)

-*-

I felt a low rumble around me. It was deep and almost comforting, until there was a sudden jolt under me. My eyes flew open only to see a blur of green around me. This confused me; I had fallen asleep in Alice's bed so why the hell would I be waking up to this. But what was this, where was I? I took a deep, calming breath, only to catch his familiar, comfortable smell. I wished to have his arms around me at that particular moment. To have his cold lips meet mine, his perfect flawless body against mine. Wow, I really got to get a life. I dreamt about him all night though, yeah there is no doubt in hell I need I life, maybe a hobby or something.

There has to be a catch here, ah there it was - another impossibly sweet scent, one that was distinctly feminine with two intertwining compounds. It was a scent that is uniquely Alice and Rosalie.

I noticed the ride wasn't like it would be in the Porsche or BMW. Shit it was THE Volvo.

Then I put two in two together; I was for some reason in Edward's precious Volvo with his insane sisters.

Never, not for all that was holy or hellish, would he ever of let them borrow it. EVER.

Crap that had mean they'd stolen it. "Eh-hem," Rose coughed from the driver's seat. I glanced at her, not wanting to move my now cramped neck and waited for her to say something else.

"Good morning sleepy head," Alice chirped. I just grunted in response; I'm not a morning person, defiantly not a morning person. Alice leaned over to me, a mug of coffee and a hairbrush in her hands.

I swear at this moment if a freaking serial rapist was in the car I wouldn't have noticed because I was so into drinking the caffeine. God, I couldn't function without my morning coffee.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," I told her, too grateful for the morning necessities to ask about the whole Volvo situation quite yet. God, I probably look horrible, with my hair sticking up in all directions. She just smiled sympathetically at my grimace.

"Okay now that you're up I think I should let you know that we….well kidnapped you!" Rose blurted out, her beautiful voice laced with excitement and a tinge of guilt.

"But we had a good reason," Alice added defensively, but you could still hear the excitement in her voice.

Whoa, that was a bit unexpected. Why the hell would they kidnap me? The only obvious reason that I see is that they're psychotic - not that I didn't know that already, but this was just plain crazy. God, what did I get myself into this time?

"What did I do to you two that would make you kidnap me? I haven't pissed you guys off lately or anything, have I?" I whined, like a two year old, I might add. Dear lord I try so hard not to piss them so things like this doesn't happen.

"Because four years ago for April Fools Edward thought it would be funny to steal my precious BMW and put it in the middle of the woods. This wouldn't have been that bad if he hadn't then let the hoboes in the area sit in it. It took a month to get the smell out of car", Rose spat angrily.

I looked expectantly at Alice.

"Oh me, he took all my credit cards and shredded them and gave half of my clothes to a homeless shelter."Alice told in a somewhat calm voice but there was a hint of disgust.

"And he always locks up his Volvo on April-Fools, Smart-Ass. But finally he left it out and you are so important to him it's perfect. He's going to go crazy when he sees you're not there so ha to him, that's what he gets," Alice squealed.

I was left dumbfounded, wait….Edward is so going to freak when he sees I'm not there. "What about when Edward sees I'm not there, he is so going to kill you two," I pointed out triumphantly.

I love them but this was too much. I wanted to go to Edward and have him hold me.

"Don't worry we'll be out of Forks by the time he realizes we're gone, I left a note that said we all went to the mall for an all day shopping trip, so we can avoid Emmet's April Fools pranks," Rose stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So where are we headed too, exactly?" I asked through a pout. "Hawaii", they said in unison. "Um Okay", I said.

Let the adventure begin!

EPV

I walked into our house, looking for my angel. "Hey Eddie the girls went on an all day shopping trip", Emmet told me while holding a note. This must be Alice's idea. But god I hate it when he calls me "Eddie", my name is Edward for god's sake.

What am I going to do while my angel isn't here? Hmm I'll think of something. I could play piano, read, listen to music, or play X-box.

"Hey Em, Jasper you want to play Halo3", I asked.

"Sure", Jasper replied.

"I thought you would never ask", Emmet boomed.

**(Skip to midnight)**

Oh my god, where is she, it is freaking midnight. I miss her so much, god how could I live without her. I couldn't go a day without her. And all Emmet has been doing is making fun of me for worrying about Bella.

Then I lost it. "Where the hell is Bella", I screamed at my completely annoying brothers. Suddenly a wave of calmness hit me. "I don't know, the mall is closed, and the note said that they should be back by 9", Jasper told me in a calming voice.

"I'm going to look for her", I muttered under my breath. As I walked outside I realized my Volvo was gone. Nooooooooooo! First Bella and now the Volvo what else could go wrong? In its place there was a note:

_Dear Edward,_

_We took Bella and the Volvo. We'll be gone for a while, tell Emmet and Jasper we love them. If you are wondering why think back to four years ago. This is our revenge._

_Your Loving Sisters,_

_Rosalie and Alice_

"Emmet! Jasper! Out. Here Now!" I screamed. Emmet came out with a huge "innocent" grin on his face. "How can we help you Eddie", He said in a high pitched voice.

Jasper on the other hand looked a little guilty. Emmet elbowed him. God they know something and I am prepared to beat the shit out of them for it.

"Your psychotic wives kidnapped Bella." I barked at them.

Suddenly my assholes of brothers started laughing. "Sorry bro, Ha, but, Ha, you are, Ha, supposed to, Ha find, Ha, her", Jasper told me between laughs. So much for guilt.

If looks could kill then the glare I gave would have. Suddenly they were quiet. "Sorry Edward, it was the girls idea they wouldn't even tell us where they were taking her. Al told me to tell you that if you can't find her in a week, then she'll bring Bella back", Jasper said honestly.

"Ah, ah, ah. But she has to kiss the mutt and go out to the movies with Mike Newton," Emmet added but there was a twinge of humor in his deep voice.

God no, there is nothing worse than that, well sort of."Noooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed. "Are you going to help me", I fumed.

"Yes", they said in unison.

**Tell me yah or nay!!! If I get enough telling me it suckz then I'll stop writing.**

**First Fanfiction..... Push the button**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPV

"You guys know that you're going to have to stay in the hotel, right", I whispered to Rose and Alice.

I mean they are vampires so they can't go in the sun or they'll sparkle, not that anyone would really complain because they would be dazzling everyone, but it would be pretty suspicious.

Rose laughed a musical chuckle, "Oh Bella we will only be there for a day and then off we go again".

Alice started singing,"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz".

I laughed at that, this is why I love my over active vampire sister. I absolutely love her hyperness. Wait, I take that back only sometimes. Other times it's just annoying. I'm not sure if it played any part of my kidnapping or not, but it probably did.

"Anyway we will just enjoy the view and get massages while we are there… Ooh! And go to a luau! I've always wanted to go to one," Rose exclaimed dreamily.

I imagined a nice good massage to get this kink out of my neck and the nice ocean view. Also, dancing with the hula dancers would be fun. Wow, maybe this little extravaganza could be exciting without Edward.

"Sounds like fun," I stated while looking out the window. We pulled into a parking lot. There were cars everywhere, and the noise could be heard from inside the car. As I scanned the area, I noticed a huge plane. We were at the airport. God, I can't believe that I didn't put that together faster. I'm so retarded sometimes.

"We're here", Alice chirped.

We pulled up to the front entrance and a guy in his early 20's opened the trunk. He was pretty gorgeous, he had shaggy black hair that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He had bright blue eyes that shone when he looked at us.

His amazing eyes were the only feature that was even relatively human. Other than that he could have been a vampire. To any other human they would have just thought that he was amazingly gorgeous, but to me, my first thought is that he is a freaking vampire. Wow, I looked over only to see Rose and Alice checking him out. They were obviously impressed with him like me.

He cleared his throat, "My name is Shea I'm supposed to bring your car to the plane so it will go with you to Hawaii. May I please have the keys?"

Rose was the first to break out of the daze," Um, here and thank you for unloading our luggage". She gave him a dazzling smile, and I thought he just might faint.

He recovered quickly, but he was obviously in shock that someone could be that beautiful. Alice shot him a quick dazzling smile. He once again was in a state of shock but was recovering quickly.

"Have fun in Hawaii", He smiled trying to get the upper hand again but Rose just dazzled him again, he scurried into the car and drove it away.

The second he jumped into the car Rose turned and pretended to smack his ass, "God he was gorgeous and he had a fine ass. But he still had nothing on my Emmet".

We all cracked up when she said that.

"That was fun", Alice sighed.

"That was a battle of the dazzling", I stated.

"And I won", Rose said proudly.

"Says the women who is inhumanly beautiful", Alice said smugly.

I just chuckled. We kept looking at each other and laughing, but after minute or two I turned and they followed me silently into the busy airport.

All of people moved around us, completely ignorant to the fact that two bloodsucking vampires were now in the building. A few guys around our age ogled at the inhumanly gorgeous women beside me. We walked into the terminal, waiting for our flight to be called. It was Flight 234 to Hawaii. We had driven to Hollywood over night so the flight was set to take off at 8:30. At the moment it was 8:13, so we had to wait.

For a moment Alice blacked out in what I have come to know as her "seeing the future" face. Then when she snapped out of it she looked horrified and then pissed. Rose and Alice started talking at vampire speed.

I wondered what it was about, but I figured it had something to do with Jasper because he was one of the few things that could piss her off this much, and I heard his name once, along with things like slut and bitch mixed in there. I would just ask her about it later.

She cooled down in about a minute. I could occasionally here Alice and Rose's cell phones go off, they would just roll their eyes and click ignore. They would sometimes mutter things like," Over protective ass", or "This is what you deserve".

Times like this I really needed a cell phone but yet I didn't have one, and I knew after this Edward was going to buy me one. He really does need to lighten up sometimes, but this I can maybe understand him freaking out - a bit. It's not like they would actually hurt me or purposely put me in danger.

I was lost in thoughts about Edward for a while until Alice ripped me out of my chair saying it was time to leave.

* * *

**EPOV**

The three of us hopped into Emmet's jeep. Emmet was driving and Jasper was smart enough to let me have shotgun. I dialed Alice's phone number for about the 20th time and once again she just let it ring. When I called Rosalie's phone she was as patient as Alice and just hit the ignore button. As much as I love them they are still getting screamed at for this. (I can't hit a girl. I'm too much of a gentleman. God, I hate it sometimes.)

"Where do you think they are, you guys?" I asked.

"The mall", my idiot of a brother boomed.

"Retard, they probably are at an airport going to somewhere far away", Jasper said obviously.

I couldn't believe I didn't think of that, I started cussing myself in my head, "Okay, where did they go then?"

Jasper replied, "Knowing Rose she probably won't stay in the same place for long, so we should check everywhere and fast."

The Bahamas, Rome, Japan, Australia, Miami, Ireland, and Paris were some of the many ideas we came up with to our women are. The sun, we decided, they would not let get in the way of their fun. Basically, we figured they'll go anywhere in the freaking world they want because they can, and they have my angel and my car.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until we pulled into the airport parking lot, we decided to just leave the jeep here as we went out on our little adventure. We didn't even bother to pack bags, we would just order whatever we clothes we needed while we were on the plane because my phone could do that.

I walked as calmly as I could to the front desk, "Where are we going to look first", I asked the guys mentally. We agreed on the Bahamas and then I bought the tickets. The flight took off at 2:27am, so we would be in the terminal for the next hour, I kept calling my sisters over and over again, but they still wouldn't answer. God Bella is so getting a cell phone after this.

And if there really is a god then I am so damning my sisters to hell if Bella comes back in less than perfect condition.

I waited in the busy, loud, and annoying terminal. The human's that were around me had pretty annoying thoughts; sex, how hot Emmet was, and other things about my brothers and I that are better off left alone.

I kept calling my sisters and my mind was screaming profanities at them. Emmet wasn't helping by thinking dirty things about Rose, and when Jasper's thoughts drifting to my hyper "sister" the occasional wave of lust would roll off. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to sit another hour in here with my retarded brothers.

I zoned out in a few minutes and mind drifted to my angel, her soft pink lips, long mahogany hair, and amazing chocolate eyes. What would I do without her? I couldn't even begin to think of what my life was like before. I thought about all the times we just sat and talked at night, how gorgeous she looked.

I knew that if my brothers heard what I was thinking, they would tell me I was so whipped, but honestly I didn't care. I just wanted her back in my arms. When she was there, I knew it would be hard to let her out of my arms, let alone my sight.

I remembered everything we had gone through together. I just remembered little things about her that made me miss her so much more. Emmet shoved me and told me that we would be boarding in 10 minutes. I realized that I had just spent practically an hour dreaming about my love, my angel, my everything. My Bella.

I just sat there my mid blank for a few more minutes until I realized that I could just check the records to see which flight the girls bought tickets to. I told the guys about my realization, and they both looked dumbstruck. Jasper got up and said he had an idea to let them let us check the records. Right, it's not like they are just going to let us check the records. Emmet just sat there staring at the wall staring blankly at the wall.

"Okay, we can either if it is a girl dazzle her into letting us look or if it is a guy we can just move him and look."

I had to admit that it was a pretty good idea.

We walked up to the counter and there was a woman in her mid thirties with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun. As gross at it was she was thinking very dirty things about us, it was lucky in this case, though.

Jasper walked right up and started flirting. I was just a few steps behind him and then I joined in. Her thoughts were telling her how lucky she was to have two "super sexy, young guys with tight asses" flirting with her. After a few minutes she let me look but kept talking with Jasper.

I found out that they didn't go to this airport but it was the same company and they bought tickets to Hawaii. "They are in Hawaii, Jasper" I told him in vampire speed_. _He gave me a quick nod of acknowledgment and said a quick goodbye to the receptionists.

When we sat back down I noticed Emmet had snapped out of his daze. I updated him on what I found out and went to the counter to see when the next flight to Hawaii was.

* * *

_**Ummm...... I'm sorry for not updating sooner, surprisingly enough I have a life. ~GASP~**_

_**Press the button, please I am begging you. I promise I'll love you forever if you do. ~SMILES~**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or else I would actually be in Hawaii. Oh and I don't own the song "I don't want to be in Love". **

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Bella's Point of View**

We had just boarded the plane and of course we were in first class. I had never been in first class before and it was a hell of a lot better than coach.

A flight attendant came to ask whether we wanted anything to eat. Rose gave her a bright smile and said her and Alice were fine. She looked at me expectedly,"Umm, can I just have a cup of coffee with sugar and creamer. "

I slept for most of the flight and the rest was uneventful except for when this old lady with a can of coke walked by us. All the sudden the plane experienced some turbulence and her soda spilled all over us. Rose was stood up and was about to yell at her when Alice yanked her back in her seat. Alice started to mutter about ruining her brand new Gucci outfit. Soon the flight attendant came with paper towels and apologized. I looked out the window trying to forget the soda that had covered me. I don't know how but somehow the girls had gotten all of the windows tinted. I guess money can buy you anything these days.

The flight landed and we got into a limo, apparently we only took the Volvo to piss off Edward we weren't actually going to ride in it. The beautiful palm trees blew past us the white sandy beaches, in a matter of minutes we were at the hotel.

It was huge, waterfront, and gorgeous. We pulled up under the awning and got out of the limo. The weather was warm and just a tad humid. It smelled like salty water, I loved it. As we walked in there was a sudden change in atmosphere, from the soft salty tang to a lively upbeat nightclub feel.

"This was the only hotel that didn't have sunlight pouring into it", Alice told me.

"It's gorgeous", I said.

"And so are the bell hops", Rose said proudly while licking her lips.

Alice nodded her head approvingly. These women are nuts, they've both got inhumanly beautiful husbands and they still say human men are hot. Okay maybe I'm a little hypocritical because the bell hops were pretty hot.

**Rose's Pov**

"And so are the bell hops", I told them while I licked my cherry red lips. And oh my god those guys were hot, not comparing to Emmet on any level, but he's inhuman. If I wasn't married I would have so gone for them. I have a thing for surfer dudes.

A guy with tan skin and shaggy black hair with streaks of blonde in it came up to us. He was obviously checking us out and I was checking him out. He had a pretty good set of biceps, triceps, quads, and oh never mind he was hot.

"Hi I'm Jack, you three must be the Cullens", he said smoothly as he kissed all three of our knuckles gently. I took a swift look down the line to see how Ali and Bella were holding up. Damn it, Bella needs to loosen up, she looks really uncomfortable. I mean come on she needs to stop being so insecure, it's not like Edward is going to leave her for a little harmless flirting. I was so going to have a talk with her later.

Alice smiled brightly," Yep I'm Alice and this is Bella and Rosalie."

Jack stole a look at me. "So are you all sisters?"

"Actually …" I interrupted Bella before she could finish" Yes we are. Are you going to show us to our room?"

"As you wish". He took our bags and we followed him to the elevator. "There are parties at 9 o'clock every night in the basement. And on the main level, there are massages all day in the left wing." He gave me a wink. "The pool and spa are open 24/7, so if you want to come with I to take a midnight dip". I gave him a wink in response.

The elevator came to a gradual stop and the door slowly separated. And there was an absolutely gorgeous the walls were black and grey that slowly faded and swirled together. We were on the top floor and in the penthouse. He unlocked the door and brought our bags into the kitchen that was fully stocked with food that I couldn't eat. "Have a nice stay and call me if you need anything. Oh and here is your room key", Jack told me flirtatiously. I winked at him as he left.

"Well you had fun didn't you", Alice said smugly. Bella just looked away. I smiled as we went into the living room. The entire penthouse was like the VIP room at the nightclubs, the walls were dark with neon colors to go with it. We had gotten all of the windows tinted.

I went up to the stereo and turned "I Don't Want to be In Love" by Good Charlotte. We all knew every single lyric.

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for_

she calls him up up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Break it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

to the beat  
to the beat  
to the beat

You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay,let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You knew everything was good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you've got to  
find a new one

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Nooo...Noooo

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good

I and the song came to close. That was a blast, and I had a feeling that this was going to be a trip to remember.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sorry I had to add that song, right now it's my favorite song. If you've never heard go listen to it now. I would like to thank my beta 87vampirelover for beta-ing. And also thanks to rel95 for helping me out. Luv you both.I will write Edward's Pov next chapter. Tell me what you thought of Rose's, I enjoyed writing it a lot.  
**

**Review! **

**Press the button, Come Please, I beg you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is unbeta-ed. Sorry if it's not the best, I just wanted to put something out there for you guys!

* * *

Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Well you got lucky young man, the next flight to Hawaii is in half an hour. " I gave him a half-hearted smile. "Can I please have three first class tickets for it then?" He gave me a curios look like he couldn't believe a "17" year old kid could afford first class. His face twisted into an apologetic look. "I'm very sorry there are no other seats besides coach for this flight.

Oh crap my brothers are going to kill me, but I need to see Bella.

"We'll take them."

As I walked back to where my brothers sat I debated in how to tell them. When I walked in front of them they gave me expectant looks. "Ok before you guys freak out, let me tell you something."

"Oh my god, you're on your vampire period aren't you?!" Emmett yelled at vampire speed.** (A/N Sorry I know the vampire period thing isn't new, but I still find it funny) **

"No, I'm not and this is worse than that. Are those things real?"

"There's no such thing as a vampire period, you idiots!" Jasper said exasperated.

"Oh well, what I was going to tell you is that we have to fly coach." There was a silence, and I found it comforting but being the idiot I was I forgot the whole peace before the storm. Out of nowhere I felt a stone hard arm dragging me off to somewhere. I knew better than to fight against it. I shut my eyes for a second and when I opened them I saw we were in a small room, Emmett took up most of the room.

"What the hell", they hissed in unison.

"What makes you think that we're going to ride in coach?" Jasper asked.

"My butt is going to be stuck in the seat", Emmett whined.

I just stood and waited for them to stop, I zoned out. All I heard were things that sounded like "bastard …fool in love… can't believe… wait… coach. And then silence.

"Okay I know you guys aren't happy but I need to get Bella back, I beg you to come please."

Emmett got a sudden evil smirk, shit; this is going to be bad.

"Okay, I'll come if you get on the ground beg and kiss my feet."

Fuck, I can't believe this, but I have to don't I? I have to swallow my pride and beg. My legs dropped and I was on my knees. "Oh great, Emmett I beg you to come with me to find the love of my life." I turned to Jasper, "Oh amazing, Jasper please come with me to get Bella back." I kissed both of their feet. "Let's go now and see how long until our flight."

**JPov**

"What the hell?" Emmet and I hissed.

"What makes you think that we're going to ride in coach?" I asked. I mean come on I love them to death but riding in coach means horrible service and annoying people sitting next to you. It's positively the worst spot to fly in a plane, including cargo! Okay fine not really but it's not going to be fun.

We started to complain until we couldn't anymore. I could tell Edward had zoned out.

He told us he'd beg and the next thing I heard was Edward saying, "Oh amazing, Jasper please come with me to get Bella back." Wow that was weird and it got weirder when he kissed my feet. We left to go wait for our flight. We only had to sit in the terminal for a minute before our flight was called. We went through with no luggage and the metal detector went off on Emmett. He was wearing this huge belt buckle that said "If you think this is big than you should look underneath".

Other than that there wasn't a problem. We got seated in the back corner of coach when the flight said it would be taking off. There was this really cute flight attendant that kept flirting with us, Emmett flirted back. I started to think about Alice and how much I missed her. I missed the sound of her soprano laughter, the brush of her soft, black, short hair, the feel of her amazing body, and our silent moments that I loved so much. I never got tired of her and loved more than the world.

All of the sudden I was knocked out of my phase by this strong feeling of lust, I looked over to see the flight attendant making out with Emmett. He looked like he was going to go into shock. I couldn't waste the opportunity to blackmail him, so I got out my phone and took the picture really fast so he wouldn't notice.

**EmPov**

We were passing the metal detector when it went off on me. What the hell what am I wearing that makes this retarded machine go off? I was about to call them racist **(I'm against racism just so you know)** for going against us vampires. Shit they don't know that we exist, oh whatever let's see what I'm wearing that these humans have a problem with. "Um sir you seem to have a metal belt buckle on, may I please have it?" An old lady around 65 asked me. "Sure lady and just so you know what's under it really is bigger than that itself is", I told her after reading my belt buckle that said "If you think this is big you should look underneath".

Damn, I really liked that belt buckle and so did my Rosie. Oh well. Once the flight took off there was nothing to do. So I decided I was going to flirt my ass off with the really cute flight attendant. She had shoulder length brownish red kind of layered looking hair. She still had nothing on my Rosie but she knew I was a flirt and loved me or it so might as well be me.

"Hi" I said as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey", she smiled back a cute and shy smile.

Ah, how cute she's shy. I noticed that she sat in an empty seat across the row from us. She must be ready to talk to me. I'll make the first move.

"So what made you want to be a flight attendant?" I wasn't sure what else to talk about so yeah, I just went for the obvious.

"Um… actually my aunt and uncle own the company, and this my summer job. You know the whole learning a work ethic", interesting she's rich and cute and if I didn't have my Rosie than I'd go for her.

"That's cool, where do you go to college?" I asked in a soft voice and moved a little closer to her. I wasn't actually planning on doing anything with her, but I did want to tease her because…. Well I was just bored. The next thing I knew the girl jumped on my lap and attacked my lips with hers. She kept trying to get me to open my mouth but well that wasn't going to happen. All of the sudden we experience some turbulence and she was knocked off my lap. Saved by the turbulence, that's a new one. I sat back up in my seat and looked to my brothers to see if I was going to get any sympathy from my brothers.

None I got no fucking sympathy after being attacked by a flight attendant. Fine they can be that way all they want I'm just going zone out and think about my Rosie. Ooh, especially that last night we spent together, there was whips and chains that night. It was fun.

* * *

**I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it. Also check out What Lies Underneath. Um.. Tell me what you thought. **

**And I know I could've done went farther into the story with it, but I wanted to write what happens next in the girls POV. I think it will be funnier that way. **

**What do you think Edward should do when he sees Alice and Rosalie?**

**Love your opinions!**

**Push the button and I'll give you cookies!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Unbeta'd as always.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

BPOV

"Come on girls, we need to go out tonight. I think it would be good for all of us to go out and have a girl's night," Rose said as she got off the soft plush bed we were all lying on. "Yeah I don't know the last time we all went out together," Alice sighed. "I don't think we ever have been out together by ourselves," I added.

We were silent for a few moments when Rose same to the bed and decided to drag us off. "Okay it'll be dark in an hour or so and I saw this really awesome looking club right around here. So let's go ahead and get dressed." Rose commanded. "Oh don't worry Bella, we have plenty for you to wear," Alice chirped darkly. I shuddered when I thought about the torture that was sure to come with having to get ready. "Oh lighten up Bella. There was two reasons for having this trip; one, to get back at Edward for his little prank and two, to get you to loosen up a bit. Plus we all really needed to get out of the house", Rose said while going through her bags.

I sighed, I did need to loosen up I guess and this trip could be a lot of fun if I gave it a chance. Okay it's decided, I'm going to enjoy this trip if it's the last thing I do. I'm not going to worry about Edward; he's a big boy who can take care of himself. Rose and Alice wouldn't let me get hurt. Or would they? Oh never mind they would never let serious damage happen because Edward would kill them if they did.

"Okay come on guys let's go out", I stated.

"Does this mean we get to do Barbie Bella?" Alice asked while she bounced around in the room.

"Whatever, you two want to do to me is okay tonight."

"Oh thank you Bella, you won't regret it. You'll look amazing and I knew you would loosen up. I love you, Bella," Rose said looking a little bit like Alice.

I smiled at their reaction. And oh my god did Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen actually say she loves me. Wow, this is monumental. The smile melted from my face as the make-up came into sight. I gulped. I am not going to chicken out on this.

"Go take a really quick shower." I nodded and ran to the shower. It was beautiful; the floors were a pristine white with small flecks of black in it this color pallet was continued throughout the whole room. I stripped and got into the glass shower. Inside it was bigger than my closet and laying on the immaculate shelf was shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I squirted the shampoo into my palm and l massaged it through my long hair. As I lathered the body wash and conditioner I inhaled the sweet scent of French vanilla. I turned off the hot water and walked into the now steam covered bathroom. I put on a silk black robe and headed back into the room.

This room was just a closet bigger than my bedroom and on the side of the wall there was a desk. This room was obviously a closet/dressing room. The torture instruments made their way to my face and hair. I just closed my eyes and waited for the poking and prodding to stop.

About half way through my "makeover" Rose got up to take her shower while Alice kept working on my face. Rose came out in a beautiful white silk robe and took Alice's place. Rose finished my hair and then made me leave to the living room because she didn't want me to see myself until Alice came out. I grabbed a granola bar that Rose had brought for me. I turned up the music and listened to the steady beat of the drums and electric guitar for about half an hour.

Alice and Rose drifted into the room looking absolutely amazing as always, I think my self esteem just dropped. Yep it definitely dropped, taking another look at them.

"Come on, Bella let's go pick out our outfits for the night," Alice chirped as we made our way yet again to the fully stocked "closet".

"Ooh. First let's show Bella how she looks", Rose said excitedly. She took my hand and led me in front of the full body mirror. I looked amazing, my eyes were smoky, and my lips looked full, there wasn't a blemish on my face. I didn't even look like myself; I looked like I belonged on a magazine cover. "Wow, I look…" I started.

"Hot, sexy…". That was Rose.

"Like you belong on a magazine cover" and that was Alice. I just pulled them both into a hug. "I love you guys". I don't know what it was, I guess I finally realized they were like my sisters and even though me and Rose have had our problems I loved her anyway, but one lone tear ran down my face. We looked at each other and I swear they felt the same thing and if they could cry then I wouldn't be the only one with smudged eye makeup.

Rose smiled at me," Bella, honey, you know that I don't approve of choice but I know that you're going o go through with it. I'm going to accept you because my brother loves you". She pulled me into another hug as soon as the last word left her perfect lips.

"Okay enough if this sensitive shit. I've got to fix Bella's make up now. Thanks a lot Rose", Alice said with authority and we could both tell by the smile on her face that she really wasn't mad. Alice pushed me back into the chair and leaned over me. She did a "quick" touch up but honestly it felt like forever again.

"Alright now that Alice is done, let's get into our super sexy outfits for the night. I give Alice a big hand for getting us a supersized wardrobe for this fine stay in Hawaii", Rose said finishing with an announcer like voice. I got up out of the chair and surprisingly I didn't trip over my own feet. My eyes widened in surprise at the amount of clothes in the closet. Alice went blank and made that face she does when she has a vision.

"Okay, I have the perfect outfits for us. First up is Bella's dress." Alice pulled out an amazingly beautiful and sexy royal blue, deep v necked, barely covering my ass dress.** (pics of all the dresses on my profile) **

"Um guys I'm not sure I can pull this dress off. It's just so well, sexy".

"Oh Bella, you're beautiful wear it with confidence and it'll look amazing in it", Rose said it with such confidence that I had to believe her. I blushed at the compliment.

"Alright, time for you to put it on, Bella," Alice chimed with an evil smirk.

"Okay let's do it".

"Here put these on", Rose taunted throwing a pair of lacy black bra and panties. I blushed a shade of deep red. I stumbled into the bathroom and slipped out of the robe and put on the lacy "things Rose gave me. I carefully put on the dress and admired how I looked in it. I didn't look like Isabella Marie Swan, I don't know who I looked like but whoever it was was hot. When I stepped out of the bathroom any self confidence I had just gained evaporated into thin air. There stood Alice and Rosalie looking inhumanly gorgeous, okay they always look inhumanly gorgeous but they looked even more gorgeous if that was even possible.** (A/N: Picture of the dresses on profile. Please look at the dresses, ignore the price tags.)**

Alice stood in an amazing black and teal cross back short dress, and god, she looked fucking gorgeous. Rosalie was standing there in a skin tight burnt orange and brown mini dress with an open back. She would put super models to shame in it.

"Oh my god Bella, you look amazing in that dress", Rose praised.

"I'm amazing aren't I", Alice bragged lightheartedly.

"Alright so what's the plan Alice?"

"Okay girls here is the plan, I went ahead and took the liberty of already calling the taxi driver to pick us up as soon as the sun sets. In about half hour, and then we're heading to an amazing nightclub, where later tonight there will be some male strippers."

"Uh… What?" I stumbled over my words. Male strippers! What about Edward? Would he mind? Of course he'd mind. He'd rip that guy to shreds. Not if he didn't believe it. And no he wouldn't, there was absolutely no way in hell he would ever believe I would do something like that. Alice wouldn't let him kill anyone. Would she? As long as it wasn't her or Jasper she'd probably step out of the way. Maybe I should just spare a guy's life and not go. No, I'll go and then and just walk away from the strippers. Rose and Alice wouldn't restrain me in public. Would they? Oh well might as well go and see what happens.

My "sisters" didn't seem to notice my mental conversation because they were so caught up in their own vampire conversation, I could barely see their perfect lips parting. Rose huffed as the conversation ended.

I glanced quickly over my shoulder to see the beautiful scene of pick and purple skies. The last of the sun was barely peeking over the large clouds. It's almost time, I sighed.

* * *

**I swear to god I have a reason it took me so long to get this up. I HATE SCHOOL! That's why. And fall soccer season is started so I'm pretty busy.**

**Oh by the way, I don't update until I get at least 90 reviews!!!!!**

**Review**

**~CG98  
**


	6. Alert

**This is to let my few readers know that I was serious when I said that I wouldn't update until I got 90 reviews. I have written another chapter and am waiting to post it until I get the reviews I need. I know I'm not the best but I think I at least derserve 90 reiviews. **

**I love all of you for reviewing. I really do.**

**Cullen-Girl-98  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**I decided to give you guys something to read. This is just a part i pulled out of the Actual chapter. I figured give you guys ssomething for my 75 reviews. I truly love all of you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

"Okay, I think that we shouldn't leave just hide like in plain sight".

"I think we should just leave", Bella said with her voice slightly off pitch.

"No, they're probably expecting us to do that, Alice what do you think?"

We both turned our head to Alice in anticipation. Her golden eyes lit up like they did when she shopped so I knew this must be really good.

"I have the perfect idea, it's fool proof and it will make Edward so mad!"

"Okay let's hear it ", I exclaimed, excitement laces my voice and Bella was even leaning closer.

"Alright first of all this is going to revolve around Bella and it's a two part process. We are unfortunately going to have to cut the night short to be ready by the time they get here."

* * *

(**hehe you'll all have to wait to see the master plan)**

"Okay let's do this" my eyes were bright with excitement.

"Are you in Bella?"

"Ummmmm"

_Recap: The _guys_ are on the plane to Hawaii._

**EPOV**

We slowly made our way off the plane and when I say slowly I mean SLOWYLY. The lady who was standing in front of me was dreaming about what her and her and her husband were going to do over their honeymoon. It was especially hard to ignore her thoughts because she was practically screaming her thoughts. Ugh. Jasper and Emmett had been quiet for the most part, like me, we were all thinking of our women.

I couldn't wait to see Bella again and hold her soft warm body in my arms again and more than anything I couldn't wait to kill Rosalie and Alice. I can't believe that they would go so far to take Bella and the Volvo. Finally we made it out of the plane. I just zoned out until we had rented a car. I wasn't sure where they were, but I did know that we were going to find them.


End file.
